


Chloe's new car

by phillydragonldy



Category: Smallville
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillydragonldy/pseuds/phillydragonldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HUMOR!  Just a silly little one-shot that came into my head.  Beware of twisty timelines and bad puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chloe's new car

Chloe stood by the side of the road next to her smoking car. To kill time until the tow truck could arrive, she pulled out her smartphone and posted on Facebook.  
  
 **"Thinking about a new car.  What should I buy?"**  
  
From Lex, "A Lexus."  
  
 _Oh dear, Lex, can you be more obvious?_  
  
From Lana, "A Chevy.  They are only good for about five years, but for some reason, they seem to stick around for years after that."  
  
 _True there._  
  
From Bart, "A Toyota Avenger." Chloe didn't understand that one at first, but a few minutes later, Bart corrected himself. "Oh, forget I said that.  Wrong brand."  
  
 _Ah, Bart..._  
  
From Lois, "A white Ford Shelby Cobra."  
  
This one also left Chloe puzzled for a moment.  Then it struck her and she groaned.  _Seriously, Lois?  You want me to buy a **White Snake car**??_  
  
From Davis Bloome, "A monster truck."  
  
 _Hmmm, what could he mean by that?_  
  
From Milton Fine, "A Smart car."  
  
Why was Clark's professor one of her Facebook friends? _Really need to clean up that list..._  
  
From Oliver, "A hybrid. Go Green!"  
  
 _Figured on that one..._  
  
From Victor, "A Tesla!  We share 90% of our parts!"  
  
Chloe just laughed.  
  
From Pete Ross, "I was watching Vampire Diaries and they did this whole product placement spot for the Ford Focus.  They are obviously in tune with pop culture, so you should totally buy that car.  And also Stride gum.  Buy Stride gum."  
  
She hadn't heard from Pete in years and he finally pops in to sell her gum? WTH is up with that?  
  
From Tess Mercer, "I see through your poorly constructed communication.  This is actually about Clark's secret isn't it?"  
  
 _Yeah, I really need to clean up my friends list..._  
  
From Clark, "You don't need a new car.  Just remember you will always mean so much to your current car, and to it, you will always be more than just about transportation."  Her heart swelled for a moment, but then he posted again moments later.  "Ignore that.  Get something new and shiny in red."  
  
After reading the last comment she gave up.  
  
That night, driving home from the dealer, Chloe felt very proud of her new ride.  She turned up the throttle on her new Vespa and shot off down the road.


End file.
